Starcraft:Despertar del Anillo Sagrado
by kalkoen
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia asi que espero que les guste.Esta historia esta basada en una idea de protosszealot421.


Era una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba, a tal grado que con su luz se podía ver claramente, a pesar de ya estar a altas horas de la noche. En el cielo de esa obscura noche se podía divisar una pequeña nave de transporte Terran que llevaba en su interior un escuadrón de 15 marines exhaustos por tener que haber realizado un extenso patrullaje. El estar dentro de ese transporte, donde solo se podía oír el rugir de los motores, era beneficioso para ellos porque se dirigía a un puerto estelar donde los desembarcaría a todos para permitirles tomar un merecido descanso en su campamento base. 2 horas habían pasado desde que empezó el viaje y un marine conocido por tratar de hacerse el gracioso no pudo soportar el desperdiciar esta oportunidad y comentó con una sonrisa y un claro tono sarcástico:

-"Vaya día emocionante el que tuvimos hoy ¿Eh capitán?"-

A lo que el capitán le respondió:

-"Vuelves a decir algo así y te juro que te mando a explorar el desierto… solo. No estamos aquí por la acción, sino para cumplir nuestro deber que es brindar seguridad a estas estaciones mineras aparentemente insignificantes. Pero no se dejen engañar por la apariencia de estas estaciones, que aunque son pequeñas el gas extraído en ellas equivale al gas extraído de cinco planetas" -. El marine que había hecho el comentario solo se dedico a borrar su sonrisa de la cara y volver a acomodarse en su asiento. Claro estaba que este día de patrullaje en las estaciones mineras de Dunar Kar y Sseniu Zen, había sido un día tranquilo. Y para mejorar las cosas había sido un día muy caluroso, pero eso no era de sorprenderse ya que el planeta Throft es reconocido por las insoportables ondas de calor que pueden llegar hasta los 45°C en la sombra. El sol que provoca las ondas podía llegar a ser tan fuerte que el estar parado bajo el durante 30 minutos en una tarde despejada te puede provocar una enfermedad en la piel tan severa que hace que se te caiga la piel, las únicas maneras de evitar tal enfermedad son o tener una armadura Terran o esperar a que caiga la noche. Al llegar a su destino, el piloto dijo a su cansada tripulación: -"Hemos llegado chicos, asegúrense de no olvidar nada" esto todos los marines tomaron sus pertenecías y salieron por la puerta trasera, ya afuera de la nace los marines formaron una fila. El sargento pasó enfrente de ellos y les dijo:

-"Quiero decirles que hoy hicieron un gran trabajo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque días tranquilos como este no los tendrán más. El comando central me acaba de informar que mañana seremos reasignados a una nueva misión. Los quiero aquí a las 0600 horas mañana para informarles cual será nuestra nueva misión. Así que quiero que descansen lo suficiente porque mañana comienza la acción, ¡Están de acuerdo con eso marines!"- y todos respondieron: -"¡Señor, si señor!"-, y el capitán respondió:-así me gusta, ¡Rompan filas!- los soldados siguieron ordenes y se dirigieron a las barracas donde les removieron su pesada armadura y la almacenaron en un compartimiento enfrente de su litera, todos estaban en listos con su ropa para dormir: camisa blanca interior, y bóxer elástico gris, al apagar las luces todos ya estaban desplomados en sus camas, pero uno, John Rogers, sufría de insomnio, por lo cual acostumbraba oír un antiguo radio para oír un poco de música tranquila en la estación cultural. Ese día fue el más tranquilo que el haya vivido en toda su carrera al servicio del ejercito Terran, por lo que se le dificultaría dormir todavía más, ya que ni siquiera cuando se desplomaba sobre su cama, fatigado por alguna batalla con piratas espaciales, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, menos ahora que no hizo nada en todo el día. Se coloco los audífonos, encendió su radio, y mientras iba cambiando de estación, logro escuchar la palabra, Protoss, sorprendido regreso a la estación que había llamado su atención, era un noticiero nocturno que informaba de un acontecimiento impactante en la guerra que los Terran luchaban contra los Protoss. La locutora anunciaba con una voz profesional:

-"La raza alienígena conocida como los Protoss, ha decidido formar parte de el Covenant, una secta de seres "superiores" como se llaman ellos mismos. Esto podría significar algo muy peligroso para los Terran ya que, como acaban de escuchar, los Protoss se han conseguido poderosos aliados, lo que dificultara aun más la victoria, y representa un alto riesgo hacia la seguridad del gran imperio Terran, en resumen, ¡Todos estamos en peligro de…"- John apago el radio antes de que la joven locutora pudiese finalizar su noticia. Asustado, se levanto, encendió las luces y exclamo: -"¡Los pinches Protoss se han conseguido aliados más poderosos, ya nos llevo la chingada!"-. Su buen amigo Mijaíl le dijo que se calmara, cuando John se calmo, Mijaíl le dijo a uno de los soldados presentes que trajera a un medico con un tranquilizante, para ayudarle a conseguir un sueño tranquilo. Y así fue, John no opuso resistencia se dejo inyectar un poco de adormecedor y se tomo unas pastillas para dormir, se recostó en la cama, cerro sus ojos, y quedo profundamente dormido.


End file.
